Los cascabeles siempre tintinean
by M.Mago
Summary: Y el olor a pólvora nunca se va. Oneshot Fred/Angelina.


Nota/ Fic escrito hará cosa de un año. Publicado aquí y ahora just because. /Fin de la nota.

LOS CASCABELES SIEMPRE TINTINEAN  
(y el olor a pólvora nunca se va)

_Jugar al Quidditch es una melodía, y cada uno baila a su propio ritmo.__  
__Katie tiene reflejos de Grindylow, agarrando la Quaffle aunque solo sea con la yema de los dedos. Una pirueta y, ¡pam!, ahí la tienes. (Dedos de ladronzuelo, que le han traido más de un problema).__  
__Alicia es más como una bailarina. Es agilidad, en un santiamén está en el otro extremo del campo frente a la portería, dispuesta a apoyar a Angelina en su gol.__  
__Porque si Katie es reflejos y Alicia agilidad, la morena es agresividad. Es golpear con los hombros a sus adversarios cuando intentan cortarle el paso, ferocidad en la mirada y lanzar la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.__  
__Mientras, los gemelos se dedican a danzar por el cielo, una sola persona sincronizados más allá de las pecas y el azúl de los ojos. Son una espiral que martiriza al equipo contrario. Son Fred y son George, y cuando juegan son F 'n G.__  
__Harry permanece solo, aislado del partido pero prácticamente con toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. O eso cree él, al menos.__  
__Y, vigilando el baile como un halcón, Oliver protege en la portería. Instando a sus compañeros a seguir, a levantarse cuando ya no pueden más, a dejar en el campo hasta la última gota de sangre o caer en el intento._

_Son un equipo. Son EL equipo. _

---

A veces los gemelos hacen fotos. Le cogen la cámara a Colin -dándole un Surtido Saltaclases de los mejores, claro- y se dedican a inmortalizar esos momentos de juventud que aún les queda. O a ver quien saca la peor foto.  
El ritual comenzó en Primero. Nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta qué día del mes iban a hacerlo, porque si fueran mínimamente organizados o metódicos no serían ellos. Pero bajaban a la Sala Común y comenzaba una ronda rápida de fotos. Se acercaban sigilosos a su presa, ponían la cámara a escasos centímetros del susodicho y _¡flash!_ ojos rojos y expresión anonadada. Siempre pillaban a los alumnos desprevenidos.  
Pero un día Angelina descubrió a Fred hablando con Colin en una esquina -no es que vigalara por el rabillo del ojo al pelirrojo, para nada- y oliéndose el asunto, le pidió a una amiga de Quinto que le hiciera un hechizo desilusionador para que pudiera estudiar traquila sin temer por los gemelos.  
Así que cuando los chicos hacen su primera foto de la tarde _(-¡Mierda! Siempre salgo fatal. No no, ¡espera que la vea! Sí, fatal-)_ Angelina se encuentra repantingada tranquilamente en su sillón, sonriendo mientras mira los estragos que están causando. Se acomoda un poco, y al levantar la pierna derecha suenan los cascabeles que tiene por pulsera tobillera. Apenas se escucha, pero el cuello de Fred parece dislocarse de la rapidez con la que gira hacia la chica.  
-Hey, Fred, ¿qué pasa?  
-Sssh, creo que he oido algo.  
Y Angelina comete el error de encogerse en el sillón, recogiéndose las piernas y claro, haciendo sonar más la pulserita. Horrorizada, ve como Fred sonríe de lado y achina los ojos, recorriendo con la mirada la zona en la que se encuentra ella. Pero, pasados unos segundos, parece que se da por vencido y se va. Angelina suspira y se relaja, siguiendo con la redacción de Historia de Magia.  
-¡¡SONRÍEEEE!!

_*flash!* *patapám* _

El sillón volcado, Angelina puesta como una cucaracha patas arriba y el corazón a mil por hora.  
-WEASLEY. QUÉ. HAS. HECHO.  
-Los hechizos desilusionadores son muy efectivos, pero ya sabes, los cascabeles siempre tintinean.

Se gastan bromas. Se pican. Se hacen de rabiar. El juego favorito de Angelina es soplarle en la oreja cuando está desprevenido_ (-¡Me cagoen! ¡Johnson!). _Fred suele aprovechar su altura para quitarle cosas y dejárselas fuera de su alcance, el brazo estirado y sonrisa socarrona.  
_(-Weasley, ya vale. Dame.__  
__ -¿No llegas? Vaya, no se yo si nos conviene tener cazadoras de bolsillo en el equipo.)__  
_Angelina extiene una mano en dirección a la tontería de turno, apoyando la otra en el pecho de Fred para no caerse. Mira hacia arriba, y encuentra sus ojos clavados en ella. Intenso, insistente, pelirrojo.  
Y siempre, SIEMPRE están a punto de. Pero nunca lo. Acaban empujándose el uno al otro entre risas, alargando esa distancia que antes parecía insignificante.

En cuarto, cuando Fred le pidió a Angelina que fuera al baile con él, ni siquiera lo pensó. No se había planteado nada sobre parejas o no parejas, estaba demasiado ocupado maquinando otros menesteres con George, algo sobre Whisky muggle en el ponche, la túnica nueva de Ron y conseguir la púa de McCormack. En comparación con eso, las chicas apenas eran trivialidades.  
Hasta que ver a un Ronald sudoroso y desesperado le recordó lo importante que era para la popularidad en general, y el ego masculino en particular, tener una chica guapa agarrada al brazo. La lógica hizo el resto y antes de acabar la frase ya sabía con quien iría. _(Ella solo susurró "caradura" lo bastante bajito como para que solo lo oyera él en el entrenamiento de Quidditch.__  
__ -Venga, Angelina, sabes que te mueres por mis huesos -se acerca con pasos lentos, seguros, como el león que acecha al cervatillo. __  
__ -Tanto como morir, morir, no, pero un poco desagradables sí que me parecen, Zanahorio -lo que empieza a sospechar Fred es que la morena no es una presa. Es una cazadora, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.)_

Para Fred, la vida es un juego, y a Angelina le encanta hacer trampas. Por eso, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch hay muchos _"¡Fred deja en paz a Angelina! ¡Y tú no le sigas el juego, por el amor de Circe!"_ y bastantes choques de escobas. Al acabar el entrenamiento, siguen un estudiado ritual -de apareamiento dirían algunos, un suicidio afirma la mayoría- poniéndose cara a cara, unos cincuenta metros de distancia entre ellos, y a ver quien es el primero que se desvía. Fred abre la boca, como si quisiera comerse todos los metros que hay entre ellos mientras insta a la escoba ir más rápido. Angelina hace esfuerzos por no reir, concentrándose y achinando los ojos. Solo cuando faltan un par de metros para la colisión desvían sus escobas. A veces Fred, riendo a carcajada limpia. Otras Angelina, insultándole por su estupidez -que comparten, si le preguntas a Alicia, George y Lee, observándoles desde el suelo. Oliver está con Katie en los vestuarios enseñándole una nueva táctica, y Harry se halla demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo mágico.

En Sexto les tocó hacer Amortentia.

-A ver, Johnson, ¿qué es eso que huelo? ¿vainilla y limón? ¿qué clase de pervertida eres? -lo dice en un susurro, justo detrás de la nuca y controlando a Snape por el rabillo del ojo.  
-Malgastaría mi saliva en una réplica aguda, pero estoy demasiado ocupada intentando descifrar tus olores. Cuando hasta tus deseos dejen de ser un completo desastre, avisa Weasley.  
Pero Angelina huele algo más en su poción, algo que descubrirá más tarde al sentarse junto a Fred en el gran comedor. A algo que emana de él como un torrente sanguíneo, como un aura, karma, o simple y llanamente sudor humano. A algo que prende su fuego, que aviva su llamarada y la hace explotar.

Algo así como _pólvora._

Solo tuvieron una pelea.  
-¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¡Cojonudo, me parece cojonudo!  
Al lado de la Señora Gorda, mientras esperaban al resto del equipo para desayunar.  
-¡Cerebro de mosquito, Zanahorio sin sentido!  
Obviamente, el día anterior habían expulsado a los gemelos y a Harry del Quidditch.  
-¡Me cago en la ostia, Fred! ¡¿Como se supone que nos las vamos a apañar ahora?!  
Y aunque Angelina ya había gritado MUCHO en su momento, nunca es suficiente.  
-Dime algo, joder, ¡que parece que esté hablando sola!  
Gesticula con las manos, exagera al pronunciar, incluso escupiendo en algunas sílabas. Y aunque es dificil que las trencitas se despeinen, oh, lo están. ¿Qué quiere que le diga, que se está fijando más en sus labios que en sus gilipolleces?  
-Cuando te enfadas, tu boca hace una cosa extraña, ¿sabes? Es algo así, mira.  
Bueno, vale, pues ya está. De perdidos al río.  
Angelina se encabronaría aún más, si no fuera porque tiene más ganas de ruborizarse que de ser hipócrita. Fred está perplejo. No sabe si es porque es por la mañana, porque no se lo esperaba, o porqué coño, pero por primera vez en su vida ha dejado a la chica sin palabras. Y tampoco sabe porqué, pero de repente tiene a Angelina acorralada contra la pared, las dos manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza, inclinándose más y más.  
-¡Zorra sin escrúpulos! ¡Y el otro mariquita perdido, peor que su puto padre!  
_Hola, George._  
El equipo al completo empieza a salir del retrato, demasiado ofuscados como para fijarse en el par de estatuas que acaban de interrumpir.  
-¡Y vosotros, besaros ya!  
O puede que no.

---

-¡Katie, tuya!  
Alicia aparece de la nada detrás de un mortífago -que hace malabares para no caerse por el hechizo que le acaban de lanzar F 'n G. Recoge la varita del suelo y se la pasa a su amiga, que ha perdido la suya en la carrera. La varita sobrevuela limpiamente los escombros, los cuerpos moribundos, muertos, el dolor y la esperanza, y aterriza en las manos de Katie, una parábola perfecta, lista para atacar.  
-¡Angelina, a tu derecha!  
Como no, Oliver visualiza la batalla desde todos los ángulos, vigilando las posiciones de cada uno de sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus hermanos, anteponiendo su seguridad a la suya propia.  
Angelina se gira sin pensarlo, a tiempo para apartarse de un rayo que iba directo a ella.  
En todo el fragor de la lucha, alguien la empuja y pierde momentáneamente la concentración. Son apenas unos segundos, pero cuando quiere darse cuenta está atascada en uno de los escalones de Hogwarts y una luz se dirige a su pecho. La chica maldice mientras intenta por todos los medios sacarse el pie. Justo cuando está empezando a preocuparse, un relámpado pelirrojo se tira encima de ella. Y de repente, todo es olor a pólvora. En un momento, Angelina nota el paso del cuerpo en tensión, aferrado a ella como una grandísima mole, a una tranquila laxitud. Ni una palabra, y el bulto va cayendo de entre sus brazos.  
-¡Fred! ¡Fred! ¡No, grandísimo imbecil! Escucha, ¡escúchame y abre los ojos! ¡Zanahorio! ¡¡Fred!!

Y Fred solo sonríe en sueños, porque aún con todo el jaleo, el ruido, los hechizos, gritos y maldiciones que se oyen en el colegio, solo el tintinerar de unos cascabeles reverbera en su pensamiento.

Y eso, siempre será suficiente.


End file.
